


The Best Valentine's Day Gift

by afteriwake



Series: The Further Voyages Of The Starship Enterprise [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Five Year Mission, Gen, Gift Giving, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy Friendship, Joanna McCoy is a Doctor, Joanna McCoy is a Prodigy, Joanna McCoy is in Starfleet Academy, Mentioned Carol Marcus/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Mentioned Spock/Nyota Uhura - Freeform, Mentions of Illicit Activities, Mentions of alcohol, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Poor Bones, Thankful Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Bones has good reasons to hate this particular holiday, stemming from his marriage, but when Kirk tells him there's someone who wants to train on the Enterprise it ends up becoming the best Valentine's Day Bones could remember in years.





	The Best Valentine's Day Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts), [GreenSkyOverMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSkyOverMe/gifts).



> So **Dreamin** gave me an open prompt ( _“You are remarkably well behaved tonight. What did you do?”_ ) that I decided to use towards one of **GreenSkyOverMe** 's series. I decided to make Bones's year in this series...

“You are remarkably well behaved tonight,” Bones said, eyeing Kirk suspiciously. “What did you do?”

“What makes you think I did anything?” Kirk replied, feigning shock. “I swear, Bones, you are just the most suspicious person.”

His eyes narrowed as he stared at Kirk, one of the few people he trusted more than anyone else, but dear God, his friend liked to meddle. “I’m going to have to deal with a hungover Spock tomorrow, aren’t I?”

“Not unless Uhura shares her Valentine’s Day gift,” Kirk said evasively. 

The glare softened a bit, but he was still suspicious. “It’s such a stupid holiday,” Bones grumbled.

“So you didn’t get Carol anything?” Kirk asked.

“Now why would I get her something?” Bones snapped at Kirk.

“No, then.” He tilted his head. “Chekov and Scotty are running illicit operations on making bootleg whiskey and rum chocolates. You should get some.”

“Jim, she’s cute and all, but I’m not going that route again,” Bones said with a sigh, leaning back in his chair. “My ex...this was the day I always felt I had to ‘prove’ how much I loved her. Elaborate plans. Fancy dinners. Boxes of chocolate and flowers. But it’s not like it was on Old Earth, where you had money to use to pay for all of it so there was a damn receipt the woman could look at. Nothing was ever _good_ enough for her. But...”

“But what?” Kirk asked thoughtfully.

“Jo liked the chocolates,” Bones said with a soft smile. “When her ma would turn up her nose at them we’d go through and take out all the milk cremes and gorge on them while playing Go Fish.”

“Sounds like you miss your kid more than you dislike the holiday,” Kirk said. “Would she let her visit when we get back?”

“By the time we get back, Joanna will be old enough to make her own decisions, but...I don’t know how much her mom has poisoned her against me.”

“Joanna?” Kirk asked, perking up. He went to the data terminal in Bones' office, tapping on the screen for a few minutes before motioning for Bones to come over. “Your kid is a medical genius. Took right after you. She’s requesting to do her semester in space on the Enterprise. I mean, I knew you had a daughter, but McCoy isn’t all that uncommon of a last name.”

Bones stared at the screen in wonder. “Jo’s coming on the Enterprise?”

“If I say she can. And she’ll be working under her dad. She’s requesting this ship so I don’t think she’s all that pissed at you. I have to give special permission since she’s a minor, but if I get one parent to agree...”

“Damnit, Jim, don’t tease, you know I want her here.”

“Then she can meet us in Yorktown when we hit that area and join us then,” Kirk said, clapping Bones on the back. “Congratulations, Bones. She’s a doctor.”

Bones grinned at his friend and then nodded. “Damn right she is.” He had not felt so much of a sense of pride that even if he did end up with a million STDs floating on the ship and other various debacles for the holiday, it didn’t matter. He was going to get to see Joanna soon after all these years, and there was nothing that could dull this high.


End file.
